Baby's Crisis: with Nanase Haruka
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Haruka adalah pemuda yang kesepian, benar. Tapi tak begitu kesepian juga sampai harus ditemani seorang bayi sembilan bulan yang dengan seenak pantat orang tuanya meninggalkan anak mereka di depan rumahnya. Dia masih SMA, dan ia tidak ingin masa SMA yang penuh cinta itu akan ternodai dengan hadirnya bayi bermata teduh dengan senyum ganteng bernama Makoto—Happy Birthday Makoto!


Nanase Haruka sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang benar-benar kesepian. Ia hanya tak memiliki teman untuk berbagi ruangan di dalam rumahnya yang kuno dan bergaya Jepang—yang _notabene_ banyak kamar—. Sungguh, ia tidak kesepian sekalipun kedua orang tuanya pergi entah ke mana dan nenek yang selama ini mengasuhnya meninggal dunia.

Ia sedih, pasti. Namun tidak sampai berlarut sedemikian rupa hingga meninggalkan segala yang ada hanya untuk menangis saja. Meskipun begitu, meskipun ia dengan terpaksa harus ditinggal sendirian tanpa teman dan kawan apalagi tetangga sekamar, tidak perlu sampai seperti ini, kan?

Maksudnya—hei, siapa, sih, orang luar biasa yang bisa meletakkan keranjang bayi beserta isinya di depan rumahnya, tepat saat ia akan pergi menunaikan kewajiban seorang siswa SMA, yaitu pergi ke sekolah?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Baby's Crisis:**_

—_**with Nanase Haruka**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Free! (C) Ooji Kouji-Kyoto Animation**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Baby!Makoto, Iwatobi!Rin, Iwatobi!Seijuurou, Athletic!Rei, AR, awas typo, **__**—mungkin—OOC, semoga terhibur, first fic in this fandom, ada sho-ainya dikit, terdapat beberapa sensor dari berbagai produk yang ada, mungkin alurnya kecepetan**_

_**For Tachibana Makoto's Birthday! —November 17th**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Haruka berusaha memasang wajah sedemikian datar walaupun hatinya cenat-cenut tak karuan halang rimba tanpa mercusuar. Seganteng mungkin, ia tutupi rasa terkejut juga kesalnya dengan muka layaknya teflon yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membakar ikan makarel kesukaannya di dapur.

Tangannya yang ramping berkat latihan renang bertahun-tahun mengambil secarik kertas yang menyempil cantik di bantal sang isi keranjang. Bayi mungil dengan rambut kecokelatan yang sedang tertidur lelap seperti malaikat. Sangat menggemaskan kalau saja pagi ini ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk berada di depan rumah Nanase Haruka.

"_Tolong rawat Makoto..."_ adalah kalimat yang tertulis dalam kertas tersebut. Hanya satu kalimat itu saja tanpa tambahan apa pun, canggih sekali, bukan? 'Oh, jadi namanya Makoto,' Haruka menggumam di dalam hatinya.

Astaga, ingin sekali rasanya ia melempar kembali keranjang bayi ini kepada orang tuanya, atau siapa pun yang membawanya ke depan rumah tanggung Haruka. Dikatakan tanggung karena memang begitu adanya, isinya hanya satu orang tapi besarnya tak ketulungan.

Terang saja, Haruka masih SMA, kawan. SMA! Masa-masa bahagia saat semua manusia merasakan yang namanya cinta seperti orang di luar sana. Yah, mungkin Haruka tidak termasuk di antara mereka, tapi kan dia juga anak SMA gitu, mau juga mesra-mesraan sama teman sebangku yang ganteng macam Rin atau kakak kelas kece macam Seijuurou-_senpai_.

Ah, membayangkannya saja membuatnya iri pada sang adik kelas sekaligus sahabat kecilnya, Nagisa, yang kini sudah resmi menjadi milik seorang anggota klub atletik bernama Rei. Entah bagaimana mereka bertemu dan saling suka, yang jelas sekarang dua orang berwarna kontras itu terlihat manis saat menunggu satu sama lain dalam kegiatan klub masing-masing.

Hahaha, Haruka iri, sungguh.

(Jangan katakan pada siapa pun kalau ia tertawa barusan dengan wajah datar, sekali lagi jangan).

Menggelengkan kepala, pemuda kesepian itu membuka selimut yang membungkus sebagian tubuh sang bayi—Makoto—dengan hati-hati dan amat lembut seperti seorang ibu. Setelah melihat ukuran tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian bayi yang mungil dan lucu, Haruka menyimpulkan bahwa Makoto baru berusia sekitar tujuh sampai sembilan bulan.

Baru saja tangan Haruka ingin menutup kembali selimut Makoto ke posisi semula, mata yang tadinya tertutup menjadi terbuka. Menampilkan dengan lebar butir hijau yang lembut dan teduh, seperti daun di musim semi.

Sejenak, pemuda serba biru itu terpana akan kecantikan permata hijau milik Makoto. Namun ia segera sadar daratan dan membawa Makoto beserta keranjangnya ke dalam rumah. Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan memberitahu Rin, teman sekelasnya, untuk mengatakan pada gurunya bahwa ia absen karena sakit.

Yah, sebenarnya itu tidak bohong juga, sih. Sebab sejak Makoto datang, kepalanya sudah sangat pusing.

Hei, ia belum menikah dan belum sanggup mengurus keperluan orang lain. Sekarang tiba-tiba ada bayi yang harus ia urus secara mendadak tanpa ada persiapan apa-apa! Siapa yang tidak sakit kepala coba? Oh, mungkin pengecualian bagi seorang anak SMA anggota klub basket yang cita-citanya jadi guru TK dari fandom sebelah, barangkali dia akan senang diberi bayi di depan rumah.

Haruka membawa sang bayi mungil ke kamarnya. Diambilnya Makoto dari keranjangnya, dan ditidurkan di atas _futon_ yang telah ia gelar sebelumnya. Bayi itu tidak bereaksi apa pun, hanya tersenyum dan menggapai-gapai rambut yang pendek dan biru milik Haruka.

Pemuda anggota klub renang yang senantiasa berwajah datar itu membaringkan diri di samping bayi bermata hijau yang dititipkan padanya. Tidak persis di dalam _futon_, hanya di sampingnya. Ia merasa harus mengawasi pergerakan sang bayi kalau tidak mau makhluk mungil itu mengompol di futon kesayangannya.

Sang bayi tertawa-tawa sembari menepuk tangannya, berpikir kalau ia sudah diberi kasur yang baru. Mata hijaunya begitu lembut dan teduh, senyumnya juga sangat menawan dan... ganteng.

Haruka memerah. Astaga, apa yang ia pikirkan sampai menyangka senyuman seorang bayi sembilan bulan dianggap ganteng? Kalau saja ia sebesar Haruka, sih wajar. Mungkin saja pemuda biru ini bisa memacarinya kalau Makoto seumurannya.

Hei, hei, Haruka. Jangan bilang kalau kau sekarang berubah jadi seorang pedofil!

Tidak, tidak, Haruka menggeleng. Makoto tujuh belas tahun berada di bawahnya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa memacari lelaki dengan perbedaan usia yang begitu jauh. Memangnya dia Junj*u Terr*rist apa? Yah, meskipun ia yakin suatu saat, Makoto yang sudah dewasa akan menjadi seorang pria tinggi kekar dengan senyum ganteng dan mata hijau teduh.

Baru saja Haruka hendak menutup matanya, mendadak Makoto menangis keras. Haruka yang hampir saja tertidur karena bosan segera tersentak dan melihat si bayi. Tidak—jangan... Jangan ngompol! Jangan ngompol! Haruka berdoa dalam kalbunya yang paling dalam, persis seperti orang yang menyesali dosa. _Hell_, itu _futon_ kesayangan dan satu-satunya, jangan diompoli!

Didekatkannya hidung dengan bagian privasi Makoto, tidak ada bau apa-apa, berarti ia tidak mengompol. Lalu kenapa bayi itu menangis?

Ah, mungkinkah dia lapar?

Tapi Haruka tak memiliki apa pun kecuali ikan bakar dan nasi. Tidak mungkin ia akan memberikan nasi dan ikan kepada bayi yang giginya baru saja tumbuh dua dan belum kuat, kan?

Terus, dia harus bagaimana dong? Ia tidak punya susu atau minuman menyehatkan mana pun yang bisa dengan mudah dicerna bayi. Atau terserah air apa, yang penting menyehatkan dan bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Aduh, tetangga sebelah jauh pula, harus naik turun tangga. Siapa yang harus dimintai tolong coba?

Masa... masa ia harus menyusuinya? Ia bukan wanita dan tentu saja tidak mungkin bisa menyusui bayi. Dan walau ia wanita sekalipun, ia belum pernah menikah, jadi tidak mungkin bisa menyusui bayi. Jadi intinya, Nanase Haruka tidak mungkin bisa menyusui bayi, sekalipun ia adalah seorang pemuda dengan nama seperti wanita.

Ia. Tidak. Mungkin. Dan. Tidak. Mau. Titik.

Tapi, tangisan Makoto benar-benar mengganggu. Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana ini?

"WAAAAA!"

Gawat, tangisnya tambah kencang!

"Kaa... hiks... waaa!" Makoto menggapai tangan Haruka yang terdiam di samping tubuhnya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, Haruka tak tahu pasti itu apa, namun insting keayahannya mengatakan kalau Makoto sedang memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu.

'Kaa' katanya, Haruka artikan sebagai '_Kaa-san_' yang berarti ibu. Malang, mengingat Haruka adalah lelaki—dengan nama wanita, harap dicatat—malah berakhir dengan seorang bayi mungil yang menyebutnya ibu.

Kebingungan, Haruka mencoba bertepuk tangan di hadapan sang bayi. "Makoto, tenanglah. Ayo lihat sini, Kaa punya sesuatu," jeleknya ia mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar, yang terang saja membuat si bayi bertambah bingung. Ini mau menghibur ikhlas tidak, sih?

Bayi itu berbalik, di atas _futon_ yang berat. Selimutnya tersingkap dan Makoto berusaha merangkak ke arah Haruka yang kebingungan. Setelah dekat, sebelah tangannya menggapai seragam Haruka dan mencengkeramnya dengan jemarinya yang mungil.

Haruka masih menganga dengan mulut terbuka dan kedataran wajah yang tiada duanya. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, namun tetap saja ia menggendong Makoto dan membawanya keluar dari rumah, berjalan-jalan.

Tangisan Makoto berhenti, mungkin tadi dia kepanasan karena _futon_ yang membungkus tubuhnya terlalu rapat. Setelah Haruka membawanya keluar, ia tertawa dan menepuk tangannya sambil tersenyum. Sangat bayi sekali. Haruka membiarkan Makoto duduk di atas anak tangga di depan rumahnya.

Tak lama, matahari yang sedari tadi terbit sudah sampai di posisi mereka. Dari atas, dapat terlihat laut yang membentang biru bertumpah sinar mentari. Makoto berbinar melihat laut yang terbentang di hadapannya langsung, ia menunjuk-nunjuk laut itu dengan tangannya, sedang tangan yang lain menarik pakaian Haruka. "Kaa... Kaa!"

Haruka terdiam. 'D-dia mau berenang? Yang benar saja! Meskipun ini musim panas tapi, kan masih pagi,' jerit Haruka dalam hati. Aduh, ini bayi apa bayi, sih. Masa minta berenang pagi-pagi, di laut lagi! Kalau dia tenggelam gimana?

Karena Haruka lama menjawab, Makoto memasang muka sok sedih. Buset ini anak, sudah berani melas-melas kalau minta sesuatu. Jangan sampai ia akan seperti itu juga waktu dewasa nanti.

Kalah dengan keimutannya, Haruka menggendong Makoto turun dari tangga, menuju ke laut tepat di arah yang Makoto tunjuk. Bayi yang belum bisa berjalan itu dengan cepat dan semangat merangkak menuju air, dengan Haruka yang meneriakinya sembari membuka seragam sekolahnya.

"T-tunggu, Makoto! Lautnya dalam!" Haruka cepat-cepat mengangkat Makoto ketika bayi itu telah menyentuh air yang berbuih. Ia memasang wajah kesal kepada si bayi yang malah ditanggapi dengan tawa dan lompatan heboh.

PLAK! Makoto menempelkan tangannya yang berbasah air laut ke wajah Haruka, tepat mengenai mata. Seperti halnya bayi, ia tertawa dengan sang pemuda biru yang masih menatapnya datar, meski sebenarnya ia kesal setengah mati.

"Ang!" sorak Makoto riang, menunjuk ke laut, entah apa artinya. Haruka menghela napas, oh seandainya di sini ada Ai, anak SMA sebelah yang naksir setengah mati sama Rin, tapi orangnya malah sok _tsundere_. Ai itu katanya pintar dan telaten mengurus anak, ia dengar sendiri dari Rin, ketahuan Rin itu juga suka Ai tapi tidak mau mengaku.

Haruka berpikir, pertama kali seumur hidup ia harus dikenalkan dengan bahasa bayi yang abstrak dan amburadul. 'Apa mungkin maksudnya 'berenang'?' ia membatin sembari menggaruk pelipis. Hei, tahu saja bayi ini kalau Haruka sekarang sedang pakai celana renang, apa dia telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang perenang? Entahlah.

Jadilah, seharian itu, hingga matahari naik ke ubun-ubun, Haruka habiskan dengan berenang bersama bayi. Lantaran Makoto tidak mau pulang dan ingin berada di dalam air selama mungkin. Setiap kali Haruka mengajaknya pulang, bayi itu dengan otak kancilnya malah menangis keras dan membuat Haruka pening. Yah, lumayanlah, tidak bisa berenang di klub, setidaknya ia bisa berenang di laut walau hanya di tepinya saja, karena Makoto pasti akan mati kalau mengikutinya ke tengah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mata biru Haruka terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengar sesuatu—suara tangisan. Dalam sekejap ia menyadari kalau itu tangisan Makoto, pasti dia lapar. Tentu saja, bayi itu telah bermain dalam air hampir seperempat hari, bermandikan sinar matahari. Panas dan dingin pasti langsung meresap ke kulitnya sekaligus.

Baiklah, Haruka kembali galau. Sekali lagi, ia tidak punya susu, yang ada di dalam dapurnya hanyalah ikan bakar dan nasi. Ikan bakar dan nasi. Ikan bakar dan nasi. Kalau perlu, Haruka akan mengulang empat kata satu kalimat itu berulang kali. Kalau perlu lagi, Haruka akan mengatakannya di depan Makoto langsung. Kalau perlu lagi, ke seluruh dunia, tapi itu berlebihan.

Pokoknya, Makoto harus mengerti kalau Haruka hanya punya ikan bakar dan nasi. Tidak yang lain. Tidak susu. Tidak juga bubur. Hanya ikan bakar dan na—

—tunggu.

Bubur, itu dia! Haruka bisa membuatkan Makoto bubur dengan nasi yang ada di penanak nasi miliknya. Ah, ide cemerlang, Haruka, dan kenapa kau tidak memikirkannya dari tadi, hm?

Seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, Haruka bertepuk tangan satu kali di depan wajah Makoto. "Ayo, Makoto, jangan menangis. Kaa punya sesuatu untukmu, akan Kaa buatkan bubur! Tunggu sebentar, jangan menangis!" ia berlari keluar kamar Makoto sambil menunjuk bayi itu intens, disambut dengan tangisan sang bayi yang semakin kencang.

Tak sampai beberapa jam, bubur buatan Haruka sudah siap santap, meski sang pembuat juga tidak yakin apakah bubur itu juga layak santap. Tapi tak apalah, indera perasa bayi kurang bisa membedakan mana enak mana tidak, asalkan bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis, rasanya sudah cukup. Walaupun agak kejam juga membiarkan bayi semungil dan seganteng itu makan makanan yang tak enak.

Apa boleh buat, Haruka tak bisa memasak selain telur rebus, ikan bakar, nasi, dan air panas, sih. Tinggal sendirian tak membuat seseorang jago juga dalam hal keperempuanan—ke_uke_an—seperti itu, kan?

Layaknya seorang ibu, Haruka menyuapi Makoto yang berbaring di atas lesehan campuran _futon_ dan selimut. Sangat menyedihkan karena ia tak dipakaikan selimut di atas tubuh, malah di bawah tubuhnya. Entah Haruka yang tidak berpengalaman mengurus anak atau karena ia memang diurus dengan cara seperti itu. Tidak tahu juga.

Makoto bukan anak yang rewel, dan itu menguntungkan Haruka. Sepanjang makan, yang bayi mungil itu lakukan hanya tersenyum dan menelan buburnya dengan senang hati. Padahal saat Haruka mencicipi bubur buatannya, sang pembuat hampir saja memuntahkannya kembali.

Ya, dia beruntung. Setidaknya Makoto bukan tipe bayi yang kalau memakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, akan menangis kencang. Setidaknya Makoto tipe bayi yang mengerti orang tua. Ha, beruntung sekali orang tuanya mendapat bayi yang pengertian begini. Seperti suami impian saja.

Ah, tapi, orang tua Makoto membuangnya. Tidakkah itu kejam? Meninggalkan seorang bayi pengertian seperti Makoto di depan sebuah rumah orang lain? Tidak mewarisi apa-apa selain keranjang bayi dan selimut beserta pakaian seadanya?

Apakah dunia zaman sekarang memang sekeji itu? Lalu, mengapa mereka melahirkan bayi jika tak mampu mengurusnya?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini Haruka galau.

Jelas, karena dua hari ini ia tak masuk sekolah karena masih terlalu syok dengan kehadiran Makoto, tiba waktunya kembali ke sekolahnya tercinta. Haruka masih harus belajar, tentu saja. Dan karena inilah ia galau.

Pasalnya, Makoto masih bayi. Tidak mungkin ia ditinggal di rumah seorang diri. Kalau mau makan siapa yang suapin? Kalau mau buang air siapa yang cebokin? Kalau mau mandi siapa yang mandiin? Kalau mau tidur siapa yang tiduri—

—ah, itu lain cerita.

Singkat kata, Haruka tidak bisa meninggalkan Makoto sendirian. Ia tak begitu dekat dengan tetangga, kalaupun dekat Haruka malu juga mau minta tolong. Masih SMA sudah punya anak, dihamili siapa dia? Baiklah, itu lain lagi.

Pendeknya, Haruka tak bisa meninggalkan Makoto sendirian di rumah. Tapi ia juga harus bersekolah, dan di sekolah tidak mungkin bawa-bawa bayi. Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Haruka mondar-mandir, keliling kamar sambil putar-putar. Tidak menyadari kalau Makoto terus memperhatikannya sembari bertepuk tangan kegirangan, padahal sang pemuda biru mencemaskannya setengah mati, dasar bayi.

Setengah jam berlalu, keputusan Haruka telah bulat. Ia harus—terpaksa—meninggalkan Makoto, sendirian. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak tega, tapi apa mau dikata, Makoto tak mungkin dibawa dan ia juga tidak bisa menitipkannya pada tetangga. Jadi diputuskannya, Makoto akan ia tinggalkan.

"Makoto," ia mengusap rambut cokelat Makoto dengan sayang. Kasihan, bayi sekecil, selucu, seimut, dan seganteng ini—maaf, lupakan saja opsi terakhir, itu hanya modus Haruka saja—ditinggal begitu saja di dalam rumah sendirian. Kalau dia diculik bagaimana?

Sebenarnya, sih, tidak apa-apa kalau Makoto diculik, Haruka jadi tak perlu repot mengurus anak. Yang jadi pikirannya adalah; bagaimana kalau sang penculik meminta uang tebusan ratusan juta yen? Mau bayar pakai apa dia? Plis deh, Haruka itu saking bokeknya hanya makan ikan makarel hasil tangkapan di laut dan nasi yang ia beli dengan uang hasil kerja sambilan. Itu juga hanya cukup untuk beli beras—yang sejak BBM naik jadi ikutan naik juga—dan bayar uang sekolah. Haruka hampir tak punya cukup uang untuk beli celana renang motif baru favoritnya, kecuali dia menabung selama lima belas hari.

Nah, sekarang, tambah ada Makoto, bagaimana keuangan Haruka nanti? Apakah dengan terpaksa ia harus makan bubur tiap hari—karena tidak mungkin ia masak nasi dua kali—membelikan popok, pakaian, susu bayi, dan lain-lain?

Nitori Aiichirou, di mana kau saat dibutuhkan?

"Dengar," kata Haruka lembut, meski ia tahu sang bayi pasti tak akan mengerti. Yang ada, makhluk Tuhan paling imut di mata Haruka itu tampak asyik menarik-narik jemari Haruka, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang bergigi dua.

Pemuda biru itu menghela napas, pelan tapi ekspresinya terlihat amat didramatisir. Seperti pemandangan pegawai kantoran yang meminta pengertian istrinya lantaran gaji bulanan belum dibayarkan. Menyedihkan.

Telunjuk Haruka penuh liur, tapi sang pelaku hanya tertawa. Bau tangan Haruka yang seperti rasa buah membuatnya makin senang mengemut jari-jari sang ayah—ibu— angkat. "Aku akan pergi ke sekolah, jadilah anak baik," ungkapnya, meniru adegan di televisi. "Jangan menangis, ya. Aku hanya sebentar, pulang sekolah aku akan segera kembali dan membawamu ikut kegiatan klub kami, kau suka berenang, kan?"

Mendengar kata berenang, Makoto segera bertepuk tangan. "Bagus," Haruka mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "aku akan kembali, jangan menangis!" kemudian berlari ke luar kamar dengan cepat sebelum Makoto menyadarinya.

Tepukan tangan itu hilang. Senyuman yang biasa dilukis dengan bibir mungil itu turut lenyap. Makoto terdiam dengan mata hijau daunnya yang berkaca-kaca, siap menangis kapan saja. Hilangnya Haruka dari pandangannya lantas membuatnya sedih tak terkira.

Satu detik kemudian, Makoto menangis. Dalam diam, tidak berteriak kencang seperti bayi pada umumnya. Tangisannya tertahan dalam pelik yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Jemari mungilnya mencengkeram selimut erat-erat.

"Kaa..."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Haruka sampai di pintu kelasnya tepat tiga menit dua belas detik sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ketika ia memasuki pintu, semua mata berpaling kepadanya. Kebanyakan tidak menduga ia akan pergi ke sekolah selambat ini, dan sebagian yang lain bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa datang dengan lelehan keringat di tubuh seperti itu.

"Yo, Haru! Tumben terlambat!" ucap Rin ketika Haruka sudah duduk di kursinya. Pemuda serba merah itu sedikit curiga dengan sikap Haruka yang seakan tidak mendengarnya, malah sepertinya ia sibuk dnegan hal lain. Penasaran, Rin menggeser kursinya mendekati tempat duduk Haruka.

"Hei, Kawan, kau kenapa? Sepertinya tidak semangat sekali. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang merah menyala. Melihat Haruka yang menghela napas, ia lantas mengernyitkan alisnya, sebelum mengangkat bahu karena merasa Haruka tak akan menjawab.

"Sebelum kegiatan klub, aku akan pulang dulu," Haruka memulai, tapi tidak menatap Rin sama sekali. Sang merah menggaruk tengkuk, tidak mengerti, padahal biasanya Haruka selalu yang paling semangat dalam kegiatan klub selain Nagisa, walaupun tidak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan. "Aku akan ikut kegiatan klub hari ini, tapi aku harus pulang dulu, kalau itu yang kau tanya."

Rin mengangguk lamat-lamat, menyadari pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Haruka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih dinantikan Nanase Haruka hari ini kecuali bunyi bel pulang sekolah. Secepat kilat, kakinya berlari menuju rumah kejepangannya yang besar. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan adalah Makoto. Bagaimana dia? Menangis atau tidak? Tidurkah dia? Atau sedang meraung sembari marah entah pada apa? Atau sedang bermain di laut sendirian dengan menuruni tangga? Atau jangan-jangan dia telah tenggelam? Atau... atau...

"Makoto!" Haruka membuka pintu geser kamar tempatnya membaringkan Makoto, berharap sang bayi mungil bermata teduh itu akan menyambutnya dengan tawa seperti biasa. Berharap makhluk yang membuat Haruka repot itu akan bertepuk tangan dan menempelkan tangannya yang penuh air di muka Haruka. Berharap bayi itu akan—

—tapi, Makoto tak ada.

Panik, Haruka membuka seluruh pintu yang ada di rumahnya. Memeriksa setiap kolong meja yang terdapat di rumahnya itu. "Makoto! Makoto!" sembari meneriakkan nama sang bayi, Haruka menelusuri seluruh bagian rumahnya.

Nihil, Makoto tetap tidak ada.

Haruka terduduk dalam diam. Kakinya terlipat dengan tangan yang disampirkannya di atas lutut, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Dia telah... gagal.

"Aku ibu yang gagal..." lirihnya pilu. Tak bisa disangkanya sama sekali, ia bisa begitu mengkhawatirkan makhluk kecil yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan kehadirannya itu. Haruka benar-benar menyesal, matanya berkaca-kaca, siap menitikkan buliran air kapan saja.

"Seandainya aku tidak meninggalkannya, pasti Makoto masih ada di sini..." Haruka benar-benar terisak, lengan bajunya basah dalam sekejap akibat air mata yang keluar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan senggukan yang jarang sekali ia tampakkan selama beberapa tahun ini. Hanya karena seorang bayi, ia membuang wajah datarnya dan menggantinya dengan tangisan.

Putus harapan, Haruka masuk ke sebuah kamar, tempat neneknya pernah memakai kamar tersebut. Di kamar itu terdapat tempat tidur yang besar dengan selimut tebal. Haruka tak pernah memakainya karena ia tak ingin peninggalan neneknya terkotori oleh tangannya, semua dibiarkan sebagaimana terakhir kali ditinggalkan.

Namun sekarang, sepertinya Haruka berubah pikiran. Ia terlalu lelah untuk merapikan futon bekas pakai Makoto. Ia terlalu menguras tenaga dan air mata hanya karena Makoto. Biarkan ia tidur sebentar sebelum mencari bayi itu lagi, entah akan dimulai dari mana dan kapan.

"... aaa..."

Haruka tersentak tiba-tiba. Suara tangisan. Tapi di mana?

"... waa..."

Tangisan Makoto, ia yakin sekali! Tapi di mana dia? Mengapa tidak terlihat?

Haruka memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar, tidak ada. Makoto tidak terlihat namun suara tangisannya terdengar sangat dekat meski samar.

"Kaa..."

Mendadak pemuda biru itu menyadari sesuatu. Sembari melompat dari kasur, Haruka langsung menyambar selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh bagian tempat tidur dan melongo ke bawahnya.

Ada. Makoto. Di bawah tempat tidur. Sedang menangis sambil menghentakkan kaki. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah bola mainan warna biru yang seingat Haruka pernah jadi temannya sewaktu kecil. "Makoto!" Haruka berseru lega sembari mengangkat bayi itu, yang disambut dengan uluran tangan mungil sang bayi dan tangisan kencang darinya.

Jadi kronologisnya kira-kira, Makoto yang kesepian mencari sebuah benda yang menurutnya menarik dan menemukan bola itu di suatu tempat, lalu ia memainkannya. Bola tersebut menggelinding dan mengarah ke bawah tempat tidur nenek Haruka, dan terjebak di sana karena selimut tebalnya menutupi seluruh akses keluar. Makoto menangis karena di bawah sana sangat gelap.

Mata bayi itu memerah, pipinya sembab dan terdapat jejak air mata yang mengering. Haruka mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang, kasihan, dia pasti kesepian dan ketakutan karena di bawah tempat tidur itu sangat gelap. Bola mainan biru—yang tadinya milik Haruka—ia berikan pada Makoto, biar menjadi miliknya.

Haruka memeluk Makoto yang segera tertidur, mungkin kelelahan menangis. Bayi itu mengemut jemarinya yang belepotan liur, sembari menyamankan diri berbaring di atas bahu Haruka. Pemuda itu jadi bimbang, membiarkan Makoto tertidur dan meninggalkannya—lagi, karna ia harus mengikuti kegiatan klub—atau membawanya yang akan mengakibatkan bayi itu menangis lagi.

Ah, tidak, Haruka menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh meninggalkan Makoto lagi. Kali ini, Haruka harus membawanya. Meninggalkannya lagi akan membuat bayi itu menangis kembali saat ia membuka mata. Jika dibawa ke klub, siapa tahu Bu Amakata atau Gou mau mengasuhnya.

Kesimpulannya, Haruka akan membawa Makoto ke klub. Nagisa dan yang lain pasti senang dengan kehadiran bayi lucu dan ganteng macam Makoto.

Yah, seharusnya begitu, tapi—

"Kau... dihamili siapa, Haru?"

"Haru-_chan_, kau mendahului kami!"

"Haruka-_senpai_, aku kira kau jomblo sejati?"

"Nanase-_kun_, selamat, ya!"

"Tidak mirip denganmu sama sekali, Nanase!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengundang gurumu ini saat pernikahan, Haru?"

—sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan dugaan.

Hari ini, sudah berapa kali Nanase Haruka menghela napas. Teman-teman dan guru-gurunya yang melihat Makoto, seketika menghujani si biru dengan kalimat-kalimat ambigu. Yang pertama memulai—dan yang kalimatnya paling ambigu—adalah Rin. Seenaknya saja dia bilang kalau Haru dihamili orang.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara. Aku menemukan bayi ini di depan rumahku dua hari yang lalu—hei, jangan cubit-cubit, Nagisa, dia baru saja tidur!" keluh Haruka sambil melindungi Makoto dari serangan cubitan sahabat kecilnya itu. Karena seruannya, Makoto terbangun dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan imut.

Mata hijaunya memperhatikan sekumpulan manusia yang ada di tepi kolam renang, satu per satu. Berkedip dua kali, Nagisa hampir saja mencubit pipinya yang super imut itu. "Kaa?" tunjuk sang bayi pada Nagisa, sedang matanya menghadap Haruka.

"Dia Nagisa," kata Haruka, menghela napas ketika si pemuda pirang melambai-lambai di depan Makoto yang tertawa riang. "Itu Rin," dan si merah tersenyum menampilkan gigi runcing hiunya. "Itu kapten kami, Seijuurou-senpai. Bu Amakata, Pelatih Goro, dan Gou," Haruka menunjuk satu per satu orang di sana. "Ah, itu Rei, pacarnya Nagisa," lalu ketika semua orang menoleh ke belakang, benar saja, ada Rei yang memerah—karena dikatai pacarnya Nagisa—dan sok menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak turun.

Makoto bertepuk tangan ala bayi, senang karena dapat teman baru. Ia memeluk leher Haruka erat-erat dengan lengannya yang mungil, seperti mengucapkan terima kasih. "Nah, semuanya, nama anak ini adalah Makoto. Makoto, ucapkan salam," Haruka membungkukkan badan Makoto pelan, mungkin takut tulangnya patah. Berlebihan.

Kegiatan klub hari itu sangat ramai karena adanya Makoto. Selama Haruka berlatih, Makoto berada di pangkuan Bu Amakata dan duduk dengan lincah. Maksudnya lincah, karena bayi itu selalu melompat-lompat setiap ada seseorang yang masuk ke kolam renang, barangkali maksudnya ia ingin melompat ke air juga.

Tak hanya di pangkuan sang penanggung jawab klub, Makoto juga begitu lincah saat berada di gendongan Gou. Selalu saja ingin masuk ke kolam, dan mati-matian Gou menahan tubuh Makoto agar tidak terlempar. Namun kadang, saat Gou tengah membantu Pelatih Goro untuk memasang peralatan, ia dudukkan saja Makoto di samping Bu Amakata. Alhasil, karena guru itu sedang memperhatikan muridnya berlatih, Makoto dengan tenangnya merangkak menuju kolam. Begitu Gou kembali, tubuh Makoto sudah hampir tercebur ke air, dan seketika kolam renang _outdoor_ itu menjadi ramai akan jeritan.

Terima kasih atas kelincahan sang bayi, hampir semua orang di klub sangat lelah karena mengejar-ngejar Makoto yang—saking kepinginnya—selalu hampir masuk ke air. Entah bagaimana caranya ia membuat semua orang di sana lengah, pokoknya ketika mereka kembali, tangan kanan Makoto sudah menyentuh air.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh, jadi anak ini yang membuatmu tak bisa sekolah dua hari ini, Haru? Bukan karena sakit, hm?" cemooh Rin ketika ia pulang berdua dengan Haruka. Pemuda biru itu sedikit mencibir, namun tangannya mengusap punggung Makoto yang tertidur di pelukannya.

Menghela napas—entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya—Haruka juga sedikit kebingungan dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Tinggal berdua saja dengan bayi yang baru bisa merangkak jelas bukan perkara mudah. Haruka harus sekolah, di lain pihak, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Makoto sendirian. Ia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menitipkan Makoto pada seseorang.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja?" tawar Rin, seperti dapat membaca pikiran si biru. "Kalau di rumahku, ada dua orang yang menjaganya, ibuku dan adikku," Rin menawarkan lagi, membuat Haruka bimbang. Bagaimanapun, ialah yang menemukan Makoto, orang yang telah membuang Makoto pun sudah mempercayakan bayi itu agar dirawat olehnya. Jika dititipkan lagi pada orang lain, rasanya ia tak tega.

"Atau kau bisa menitipkannya pada Ai, dia pintar sekali mengurus anak," lanjut Rin antusias, bersemangat sekali saat mengatakan sesuatu tentang Ai. Haruka benar-benar mencibir kali ini, namun tetap menatap Rin datar.

"Jangan bodoh, Rin," katanya, Makoto di pelukannya menggeliat. "Aiichirou sekolah di Samezuka yang berasrama, kalau aku menitipkan Makoto padanya, dia akan kerepotan karena kamarnya pasti kosong kalau sekolah sudah dimulai!"

Sejenak Rin terdiam, Haruka benar juga. Sekolah Ai berasrama dan satu kamar ditinggali paling-paling hanya dua orang. Kalaupun salah satu dari kedua orang itu ada, ia tak yakin teman sekamar Ai adalah orang yang juga pandai mengurus anak.

Haruka menaiki tangga akses menuju rumahnya. "Aku akan mencoba merawat Makoto sendiri," ucapnya, langkah kaki itu terhenti di anak tangga pertama, "lagipula, aku kesepian kalau Makoto tak ada. Akan kucari cara agar ia bisa kutinggal sendiri di rumah, ia harus belajar mandiri dari sekarang."

Rin terdiam kembali, menurutnya, cara Haruka mendidik anak sekecil itu untuk mandiri benat-benat kejam. Meski demikian, ia tak ingin mengatakannya langsung di depan wajah Haruka secara gamblang. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Rin, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah," dan Rin hanya menatap punggung Haruka yang semakin naik ke atas tangga.

Di tangga teratas, Rin bersumpah melihat Makoto tersenyum padanya. Sangat teduh dan menenangkan.

Pemuda merah itu yakin sekali, belasan tahun lagi, Makoto akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda tegap dan tinggi dengan senyum yang teduh juga menenangkan seperti tadi. Semoga saja benar-benar terjadi.

Dan Haruka berharap, besok hingga seterusnya, Makoto tidak menghilang seperti tadi. Bayi itu akan ia didik dan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang pemberani dan tidak takut ditinggal sendiri.

.

* * *

_**END?**_

* * *

.

A/N:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TACHIBANA MAKO-CHAN~!

Ah, senangnya bisa menulis di fandom ini. Salam kenal semuanya, orang baru muncul, nih. Ah tapi saya udah hampir tiga tahun menulis di ffn, jadi ga bisa dibilang author baru, ya /ketawa

Fic ini didedikasikan khusus buat ulang tahun suami saya tercinta, Tachibana Makoto /plak/ dari sejak saya nonton episode 1 Free, saya udah cinta mati sama Makoto. DIA SUAMI IMPIAN SEPANJANG MASA~ SIAPA YANG SETUJU ANGKAT TANGAN! /eh

Fic ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan saya waktu masih bayi, pas itu ibu dan ayah saya saking sibuknya sampe ninggalin saya sendirian di rumah. Katanya, untung saya ga begitu lincah, kalo ga, pasti saya udah sampe ke tengah jalan, mana tempat tinggal saya di kota besar lagi... nasib.. #udah

Sebenarnya, ini fic mau saya 'sumbangin' ke 8 fandom berbeda, dengan tema cerita yang sama, seorang cowok sekolahan yang ketemu bayi di depan rumah. Karena fandomnya beda, maka charanya juga beda, otomatis jalan ceritanya juga beda karena menyesuaikan sifat antara si cowok sekolahan dan bayi temuannya. Untuk sementara mungkin satu di fandom Free ini dulu, kalau sempat baru saya akan buat di fandom lain. Gimana? Ada yang mau menyarankan?

Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Jangan sungkan menulis komentar kalian pada kotak di bawah ini, ya~

Sekali lagi, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MAKO-CHAN! *udahoy


End file.
